User blog:Dio Buccaneer/A Tradio Diatribe...
Ahoy my noble readers! This is Dio Buccaneer and this is... just a non-serialised diatribe on Tradio Clan and its latest Leader, Claudia Tradio in particular. What can I say.. I like this gal. From a story stand-point to a character one, this girl has so much potential and her upcoming fights are something I eagerly await for. But Dio, you say, what makes her such an interesting character to watch out for in your mind. Well dear reader/voice in my head, I am glad you asked because I will tell you. First, where did she came from? The Tradio Clan, yes but what are they? They are a Clan whose Clan Leader betrayed the Lord and Lukedonia giving us insight to the mindset of accused traitors who where ultimately victims and innocent. The stigma she must have endured has to have made her a much different person than the rest of the Clan Leaders and Nobles in general as none of the shown heirs to a Clan have gone through what she has (it is confirmed that the other traitors have heirs but we have not seen them so we will go with her). Being ostracised by the rest of Lukedonia but without knowing where their boss went or why he left and how long before he comes back has left Tradio Clan more than a bit confused about its future. When Lagus Tradio came back the signs of relief could be felt and Claudia, who had held a more intimidating expression, was happy to see her father and with him hope for the Clan to prosper again. Of course after Lagus' return turned out to be the latest plague that would hit the family, she, followed by the rest of the Tradio, foreshook the traitor Clan Leader and Claudia was announced the next Clan Leader with the rest of them being forgiven. Second, but no less important, is her character. I love her character to death from what I have seen. She is decisive but conficted, strong yet vulnerable and compassionate but no pushover. I appreciate a character with strengths yet clear room for exploration and growth. I can only imagine her conflict in seeing Gejutel who raised and shouldered her being killed slowly and painfully by Lagus who she eagerly awaited to return. You can tell that had her father attacked most other people she could have accepted it and if Getutel was attacked by anyone else she would not hesitate to protect him. She must have been really confused when her father greeted Gejutel with an attack and that must have been her latest heartbreak, being torn between to people who she loved equally. When Gradeus and the Werewolves made their appearence she must have started to realise that she was living a nightmare she should force herself awake from. Right about when Lagus fused with the Blood Stone, Claudia must have made her move to save her Clan as she must have decided who she was loyal to and who was the bad guy. There is also her willingness to take blame for everything to save her Clan even though she was innocent and could do little against the invaders combat-wise. That takes guts and I believe it is at least a bit motivated by martyr complex gained from a life of hardship as one of the black sheep of her country. I can see her overcoming that as well as becoming a comrade of her fellow Clan Leaders. I can also see her having a bit of a chip on her shoulder about how she is seen by others and I hope some lighthearted interaction with the RK can help her with that. Most of the members have been on the wrong side and have been trying to earn redemption so they will be of great help. From a plot standpoint, she could face enemies who play upon her insecurities and since she would be facing her father 's previous accolates, that gives us a lot to work with. As I said, her interaction with the RK is important for her character and a crucial part in overcoming the insecurities she might have. Interaction with the children is something I want to see as well. Next in line is her power. She will have inherited the abilities of her traitor father and I can see both her being uncomfortable with using them and her fellow Clan Leaders seeing them. Dolor might possess a healing application of its aura but since it looks like the Blood Mist, many might hesitate to let it do its work. Also, the trial period and the attempts not to trigger bad memories are something I would like to see. I wonder how will she feel about using the attacks that caused so much suffering to Gejutel and her peers. I think she would like to put the memories of Gejutel being torture by her father 's vines or the Clan Leaders being poisoned by the Blood Mist behind her. She will be forced to resort to them though or try to give the enemy a fast death rather than the torture her father inficted. And training with those memories might also be hard too. As far as her fighting style goes, since Lagus used Dolor as a walking cane and behaved like a necromancer, I think Claudia will go for a magician the style of Zatanna and/or Magical Girl with Dolor as a stage magician 's staff. I would love that. A good foil to Claudia Tradio is Ignes Kravei. They both were the daughters of traitors but most of the similarities end there as everything else makes them complete opposites. Ignes put her father in the position of traitor due to her crimes despite his wishes, while Claudia was unaware of anything her father did and thought of him as the good guy. Ignes was introduced with a cheerful expression and was revealed a psycho while Claudia was introduced with a serious expression and was shown to be compassionate. Ignes made the situation worse and caused problems for the good guys while being unrepentant when Claudia took the blame for her father 's action to save her Clan. Finally, Ignes tried to kill everyone she deemed responsible for her father's death ignoring that she is the cause he was in that place to begin with. At the same time Claudia rejected her father and cut off his power feeding denying him crucial strength and condemned his actions and goals. They both started at (mostly) the same place but chose a different path and that is a sign of a good foil in my book. All in all, I see a lot of potential in Claudia and I hope she is used well. Well guys, that was it. I am Dio Buccaneer and this was my blog on Claudia Tradio. I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts and remember... Live nobly and take care, everyone! Category:Blog posts